


Will You?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by @fiercefray on tumblr:  One shot: Foggy proposing to you (Daredevil)





	Will You?

He’s been thinking about it a lot, but he hadn’t really planned it. Other than getting a ring he had no idea how he was going to pop that one big question to you. So, he just did what Foggy did best, he decided to wing it and hope that when the time was right he wouldn’t muck it up and that you’d say yes. 

“Do you have time to eat before you have to be at the office?” You kissed his cheek as he tied his tie, you’d made way too much food for breakfast but you and Foggy were both lovers of food and you’d been overcome by the desire to make all sorts of breakfast foods that morning. Bacon, eggs, toast, sausages, pancakes, waffles, fruit, cereal, hash browns, if it could be counted as breakfast food then it was now sat on your kitchen table. 

“You’re amazing you know that? Luckily for me, I think Matt will forgive me for being late since my beautiful partner made me food.”

“Flatterer” You roll your eyes at him and the two of you sit down to the feast you managed to make. You’ll probably take the left overs down to the homeless shelter considering how much good you made. 

“Only for you.” 

You fill your plate and drink your juice, not really talking to each other, the early our allowing for a comfortable silence. He seems nervous though and you’re worried because when Foggy’s nervous it usually means something bad is happening or he’s over thinking something. 

“Are you okay, babe?” You put your cutlery down and reach for his hand across the table. He squeezes yours back before pulling away and reaching into his jacket pocket. 

“Oh...” You know a ring box when you see one, it really shouldn’t be a surprise after all these years together, but it is because it’s at breakfast of all things. 

He’s fumbling with the box and he’s so nervous that it makes you love him more. “I know this isn’t exactly planned or romantic...but I wanted to just do it when it was right and...I figure our morning routine, you in your pajamas, breakfast, was the right time for this. I love you and you know that, but I want to spend as long as I can with you...and I know we don’t have to get married to do that...but I want to. So will you marry me?”

He’s right that it’s not one of those overly planned, cliche proposals, where everything has been figured out down to the words, the place, the food. But that’s what makes this right, this is your lives, this is who you are and you find it’s more romantic because of that then any overly prepped proposal could ever be.

You grab his free hand again, and squeeze, “Of course i’ll marry you...as if I’d ever be able to say no to you.” You want him slide the ring on your finger and it becomes real, this is really happening. You’re really going to get married. 


End file.
